I Love You
by ChromiaGal
Summary: Moonracer is injured, her team are dead and now she has the mental scars to cope with. Ultra Magnus might just be the one to help her  Mags/Racer T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, hope you like it **

**

* * *

**

The door hissed open and then blue and white silhouette of Ultra Magnus appeared in the doorway. Optimus looked over his shoulder at his second in command, and then turned back to the screen.

"Prowl, I need you to monitor that energy signal something about it just doesn't seem right"

"Yes, sir" Prowl walked over to the control station and sat on the chair watching the screen. Magnus walked over to the commander.

"Optimus, Blaster found a transmission on our secure network it was a distress signal" He took a deep breath and continued "it came from the Sonica II" Prime looked at Magnus his optics wide with horror.

"When was it sent?" his voice had a tone of sadness to it.

"About 2 days ago, Blaster and Cosmos have been trying to trace Sonica but with no luck, with your permission we would like to use the new equipment to scan any life in the area"

"You have my permission, update me if there is any news" Optimus then turned and walked out of the room, and walked down to his office. The door opened and he sat down at his desk, he put his head in his hands and sighed. The Sonica II belonged to Moonracer's team, as much as Ultra Magnus denied it, it was obvious that he had feelings for her.

The door shut and he felt two hands roam his back, he moaned as one of them found a sensitive wire under his back armour. He onlined his optics he looked at the pink hand on his shoulder, she kissed his audio receptor and continued playing with his sensitive wires.

"You really need to calm down sweetspark, you're way too tense"

"Elita I'm not that tense" she draped her arms over his shoulder and put her head on his shoulder

"Yes you are, now are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to make you?"

"Fine but you might want to sit down" she moved in front of him and sat down on the desk, and smiled at him "Ok, Blaster found a distress signal on a secure network, it was from the Sonica II" her optics widened and he took her hands in his "It was received 2 days ago, we're searching for any life in that area. Don't worry we will find them Lita" he put one hand on the side of her face and caressed it.

* * *

Autobots were lying on the floor, some shot once, and others were beyond recognition. There were holes in the side of the ship, revealing the deep darkness of space. It was clear how much damage the Decepticon's had caused. A mint green femme groaned and turned onto her side, slowly she onlined her optics and looked around. Her comrades were lying dead on the floor, she tried sit up but she was too badly injured to move.

It was clear that no one had received their distress call, she was the leader of her own small team and she wasn't able to protect them. Small tears started to fall from her optics; she laid back down and shut off her optics. She didn't want to live, she didn't feel like she deserved to. Her men were dead and it was her fault, the control panel beeped and she looked up someone was trying to contact them. She grabbed a piece of debris next to her, and threw it at the panel it hit a button and the image of Blaster appeared on the screen. He looked at the sight and his optics widened.

"Hey, this is Blaster coming at ya is anyone there?"

"Blaster damn is it good to see you" his optics widened as he saw the injured femme

"Moonracer? Are you the only one alive?"

"I think so, I don't know. Oh Primus it's my fault that this happened"

"Moonracer none of his is your fault, don't you dare blame yourself. Prowl where is Magnus and Prime? They should be here" at that moment the two of them walked in, Prime looked at Blaster "Moonracer answered, no clue how but she seems to be the only one alive" Prime walked over to the screen and looked until he spotted Moonracer on the floor, her legs were leaking energon and she had a few cuts on her face.

"Moonracer do you know your co-ordinates?" she looked at him

"Honestly I have no clue, the ship's just drifting around, I have no clue what our co-ordinates are and I can't get to the monitor to check"

"Don't make your injuries any worse, Blaster I need you to track this, Magnus I need you to take Ratchet with you and get to Moonracer as soon as we've got her co-ordinates" he turned back to Moonracer, she was struggling to stay online and her optics were flickering "Moonracer try to stay online as long as you can, we'll be with you as soon as we can" she nodded at him and then the screen went blank "Damn it, Blaster?"

"I've got the co-ordinates"

* * *

Moonracer looked around, her systems were going into statis and her energon levels were dangerously low. She was thinking how she missed Magnus and wished he was with her. They had been secretly dating for a while now and she loved him more than anything, the way he held her made her feel safe. The only bot who knew they were dating was Elita One but that was only because she caught them kissing on one of their secret dates, and she had told Moonracer last time she saw her. Everything went black and she felt her systems start to shut down, she heard someone running and then a hand on her back.

"Over here Ratchet" she recognised the voice it was Magnus' "Hold on Moon Ratchet's coming" she felt his hand stroking her "Her systems are going into statis and her energy levels are low"

"Moonracer can you hear me?" Magnus held one of her hands as they carefully turned her over onto her back "Moonracer squeeze Magnus' hand if you can hear me" she squeezed his hand lightly but he still felt it

"She can hear you"

"Good, I'm going to put a sealant on her wounds, it will stop her from losing anymore energon until we get back" she groaned as her sealed her wounds, he paused for a minute and then continued "Right that should do it, let's get her back" She felt Magnus' hands slip underneath her and cradle her against his chest before standing up. He walked carefully back to the small ship waiting for them, Ratchet paused a couple of times to look at the dead but continued walking. A tow ship was waiting to collect the Sonica.

"Such a waste and the Decepticons call us evil"

"Magnus sit in the back with her, I'll pilot it. By the way I know that you two are dating, but don't worry I won't tell anyone" Magnus sat down in one of the chairs and held Moonracer in his lap; her head was on his chest. Her optics flickered open and she smiled at him, he stroked the side of her helm. She placed her hand on his chest and winced as pain shot through her legs. Magnus looked up from her and over to Ratchet

"How did you find out Ratchet?"

"I can tell with the way you look at her and the way you act around her. It's the same as the way Bumblebee acted around Flareup before we found out they were dating and they're only younglings" Moonracer giggled "So you're awake then, how's the pain?"

"It hurts but I've had worse. It's my fault I let that happen to all of them, I should've protected them" Magnus looked down at her

"Moon none of this is your fault, you couldn't have guessed that the Cons were going to attack. Don't you dare blame yourself" she pulled him closer to her and pressed herself into his chest. He stroked her helm and held her close to him. She let her recharge systems take over and relaxed into his grip.

* * *

Optimus walked into the hanger as the tow ship brought in the Sonica II, Elita gasped at the sight of it. The small ship that Ratchet and Magnus had taken landed next to it and they walked out, Ratchet waited for Magnus who walked out after him. Moonracer was still unconscious in his arms, her wounds had stopped leaking. Elita looked at the sight of her friend and gasped, Optimus put his hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine Lita, Ratchet will make sure" she leaned into his grip "As for the ship that's going to take a very long time to repair, and we'll have to make sure the crew are given proper burials." They looked over as Inferno's team removed the bodies of Moonracer's dead team.

"Moonracer will never forgive herself, I know her too well" Optimus rubbed her shoulder, and took her hand as they made their way down the stairs. Elita smiled at Ultra Magnus walked past them, she couldn't help but notice the worry in his optics as he took Moonracer down to the Med Bay.

"Inferno any more survivors or is Moonracer the only one?"

"Sorry Prime but it looks like Moonracer is the only one. By the looks of it the Cons weren't planning on letting anyone survive. There was no way Moonracer could've protected them, but by the looks of it she tried to. There were quite a few dead Cons onboard too, most of them had been killed by Moonracer."

"How do you know?"

"Her gun uses a different type of shot to any of her team's and most of the Cons injuries fitted her gun"

"Well at least we can say she's as crazy as Chromia and Elita now" Elita smacked Prime in the chest at his comment and Inferno laughed. They went quiet as the last of the bodies was removed from the ship, Elita looked in horror as the body of Rocket was removed, he was a young soldier who joined Moonracer's team because he looked up to her.

"He looked up to Moonracer Optimus; he told me he trusted her with his life, she'll never forgive herself. Especially as he was the craziest and youngest of the lot" Elita looked over at the Med Bay, she couldn't help but feel sad for her friend. When she found out that she was going to lead her own team she ran to find her and Chromia, they had given her some tips on how to lead your own team. Ironhide and Chromia were due back from their mission early, as soon as they found out about Moonracer; Ironhide had asked Optimus if they could be transferred back, because Chromia was giving him a processor ache.

Elita and Chromia thought of Moonracer as their little sister because of the way she trusted them. They heard someone running and looked around; Chromia and Ironhide were running through the hanger over to them. Ironhide looked at the bodies as they were being taken out of the hanger, Chromia shut off her optics at the sight of Rocket.

"Moonracer?"

"She's in the Med Bay, Ultra Magnus and Ratchet went ahead, she's the only survivor" Chromia hung her head

"We can't let her blame herself for this; none of this is her fault although she won't see it that way. Elita we've got to protect her from herself" she nodded and the two of them looked over to the Med Bay

* * *

"Put her in the side room Ultra Magnus, let me get the things I need and then I'll be in" he nodded and carefully placed Moonracer down on the berth, she was in recharge and Ratchet was going to sedate her to make sure she stayed that way. He put his hand on the top of her helm and smiled, he loved her more than anything and when he found out that her ship had sent out a distress signal he thought that he had lost her. Ratchet walked in carrying a few tools, he put them down on a small table next to the berth. He took a close look at her wounds and then injected the sedative into her neck.

"How bad is it Ratchet?" he watched as Ratchet picked up some tweezers and began re-attaching the wires in her legs

"It's not too bad, but I would prefer it if she stayed here for a few days, so I can monitor her. I need to make sure that she can walk, I don't know how deep the injuries are"

"You mean she might not be able to walk again?"

"That is a possibility, but it is more than likely that she will walk again. But she will need you to support her; she won't take any of this lightly" he looked down at her she looked so peaceful as though nothing had happened "So?"

"So what?"

"Come on Magnus, don't be an aft. You love her she loves you, just bond already"

"Ratchet shut up, I won't force her to bond with me" they heard a gasp and turned round to see Sunstreaker run out of the Med Bay "Shit! SUNSTREAKER GET BACK HERE!" Magnus ran out after him and left Ratchet chuckling to himself.

* * *

"HEY EVERYONE!" everyone looked at Sunstreaker who ran out of the Med Bay with Magnus chasing after him

"SUNSTREAKER GET YOUR AFT BACK HERE NOW!" Magnus stopped in the entrance of the Med Bay and ran to the side to grab something

"ULTRA MAGNUS AND MOONRACER ARE DATING AND ARE …." He didn't finish his sentence as a wrench hit him on the back of his head knocking him unconscious; everyone stared at Ultra Magnus jaws hanging open. He rubbed his optics and walked back into the Med Bay leaving everyone speechless. Ratchet looked up at him and chuckled

"I heard from here, you've got a lot to explain when they start asking" he sat down on the chair next to the berth and held his head in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! nice reviews :D Thanks**

**Please enjoy, Magnus has a lot of questions to answer thanks to Sunstreaker :D**

* * *

Moonracer was laying in the berth, she was still unconcious from the sedatives. Ultra Magnus had left the Med Bay to answer all of the questions everyone was throwing at him. Ratchet was monitoring the wounds on her legs, just to be on the safe side. He looked up and smiled when he saw the Blue and White commander walk in, he sighed and sat down on a chair next to Moonracer.

**Ratchet's POV**

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Magnus, he looked like he had just taken on a group of angry femmes and lost. I turned back to Moonracer and checked her wounds they were healing nicely but there was still the chance that she might not be able to walk. The Med Bay had been flooded by Autobots all wanting to ask questions about the two of them dating, so in the end I kicked him out so that he would answer them and leave me in peace. Now he was back and obviously hated me as he was sat in silence glaring at me.

"Ok, you're pissed off with me aren't you?"

"Damn right, I was going to wait until Moonracer was awake and then let her explain, but thanks to you Hatchet I had to do it myself" I growled at him, I hated being called that more than I hated Megatron. Well maybe that wasn't true but I still hated that name. I sighed at the sight of him, he may be the city commander but he knew better than to starve himself of energon and not recharge, but then again he was far too much like Prime for my liking. "Is she going to be ok Ratch?" I turned to him, the worry was clear in his optics and in the way he was sitting.

"She should be fine but there is still a slight chance she might not be able to walk, the damage was very heavy" I put down my tools, walked over to my desk, took out an energon cube before walking back over to him and handed it to him "Drink. No arguments you should recharge" he held the cube in his hands and looked at me "I know your worried but you should recharge soon" with that I walked away from them and into my quarters which were located just behind the Med Bay, for obvious reasons.

* * *

Magnus sat there watching Moonracer while sipping at his energon, answering the questions had been tough and needless to say annoying that everyone now knew but he was glad that Moonracer was safe, injured but safe. It was quiet and he was enjoying listening to Moonracer's systems run, he put the empty cube down and took her hand in his carefully stroking it with his thumb, he lowered his head and offlined his optics. He was thinking about what Ratchet had said about bonding with her, it was a thought that had crossed his CPU before and he liked the idea of being her sparkmate however he didn't know if she loved him enough to want to bond with him. He looked up and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Moon" he froze when her hand twitched and she held onto his "Moon?" her optics onlined and she looked up at him, panic in her optics he put his hands on either side of her helm and kissed her "It's ok Moon you're safe" she smiled at him and traced his jaw with one hand "I thought I'd lost you when we got your distress call"

"I would never leave you Magnus, I love you too much" he kissed her passionately, for a moment they carried on kissing and then he pulled away, she hissed in pain

"Ratchet!" immediately the medic ran out of his quarters and ran over to them, he looked at the injuries on Moonracer and then took a mild sedative and injected it into her, she settled down and stared at him

"You really are evil Ratch" the medic laughed at her

"No, you just REALLY don't like needles Moonracer, the sedative won't knock you out it'll just take the pain away" she smiled at him and watched as Ratchet left before trying to sit up, carefully Magnus helped her sit up. He sat next to her and held her hand in his, she rested her head on his shoulder and shut off her optics, with his spare arm he pulled her closer to him and held her close.

"I meant what I said Moon, I was terrified that I had lost you, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you" he sighed and held onto her "You keep me going Moon without you I don't know how I would cope" she looked up at him and smiled with her free hand she traced his jaw, he looked down at her and smiled

"You silly mech, I would NEVER leave you" he cocked his head and stared at her "I feel the same Magnus, I wouldn't be able to cope without you" she pulled his face down to hers and kissed his lips

"Moon there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now" she looked at him and smiled, still holding his face in her hands "Moon what happened has made me think I couldn't live without you so I was wondering...Moon would you be my sparkmate?"


End file.
